Question: Omar walked to a toy store and, after browsing for 22 minutes, decided to buy a race car for $1.92. Omar handed the salesperson $6.93 for his purchase. How much change did Omar receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Omar received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money he paid. The amount Omar paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Omar received. ${6}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ Omar received $5.01 in change.